


a song of stars and spaceships

by janie_tangerine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (sort of again), (sort of), Alternate Universe - Firefly Verse, Alternate Universe - Space, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, IN SPACE!, M/M, Mental Instability, Mindless Fluff, Protective Siblings, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Robb is in charge of a renegade ship named Winterfell and he might be in a serious thing with the resident psychic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a song of stars and spaceships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devilinthebox (princegrisejoie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrisejoie/gifts).



> written for the yescon-asoiaf kink meme - the prompt was for a Robb/Theon space au. Which my head translated into FIREFLY AU NOW, so... have the aforementioned Firefly AU. Sorry for the lack of the Inara counterpart but I couldn't come up with anyone suited. Also I'm pretty sure that this can be understood without having seen Firefly, but there are some references to the source material. ~~(Also the way I shipped people in here completely goes against what I shipped in Firerfly but details >_>)~~ The title isn't from anything especially (I couldn't come up with anything less lame), the characters belong to GRRM, the setting belongs to Joss Whedon and the only thing I can take pride on is the recasting. (If you call it worthy of taking pride on.)

Robb has barely finished packing the small box with their good dinner leftovers - other than the usual, for once they got paid with a good quantity of strawberries and he saved some of his when he realized that Theon wasn’t going to come down for dinner this evening - when Asha strolls into the dining hall, her arms crossed, looking at him in a way that he can’t quite put into words.

“Stark,” she says as she sits down at the table, “I need to talk to you. And I hope it’s a talk we’ll need to have just once.”

“All right,” he says, taking a seat in front of her, putting his box on the side.

“Are you sure there’s not anyone around here?”

Robb rolls his eyes and leans back in his seat, holding out a hand. “Let me think. So, my brother’s in the pilot’s cabin with his wife, and I think they’re not going to get out of it anytime soon.” He curls two of his fingers against his palm. “Thoros said something about praying to his precious Lord of Light or what the fuck he’s called just after dinner and I have no clue where he is, but that’d be definitely not here.” He curls another two, just his index left stretched out. “And if you didn’t notice our resident Lannister winking at Brienne for the entirety of dinner, then you’re a lot less observant than I thought, and I can bet my leftover strawberries that they’re probably bringing their unresolved sexual tension to the engine room. Therefore,” he finishes as his index curls along with the other fingers into a fist, “yes, we’re alone and I don’t really think anyone’s gonna join us anytime soon.”

“Don’t sass me, Stark,” she snorts, but then she takes a deep breath and puts her elbows on the table, looking straight at him. “Right. I probably asked for it, but since you and my brother are _evidently_ trying to keep whatever’s going on with the two of you hidden, I figured I’d make you a favor by making sure no one was hearing us.”

 _Fuck_ , Robb thinks, how did she find out? Not that they’ve done much more than fooling around a bit, but still.

“You’re nowhere near as stealthy as you think,” Asha says, “not to mention that even if you were I think I know my brother well enough to get what he’s up to. Anyway. Since we’re alone, let’s get this out of the way.”

“All ears,” Robb replies, staring straight at her.

“Okay. So, let’s get some things out of the way before getting to the only point I have to make. I am, in fact, perfectly aware that you could have refused to take us in.”

“Asha, how many times did I tell you that after what happened during the rebellion -”

“You _would_ help anyone against the fucking Alliance, yes, I know, but still, you didn’t have to do it. All things considered. And I have to respect you if only because I’ve never met anyone who manages to follow a fucking code while being a space smuggler, but that’s not the point. Also, while there’s a part of me who keeps on saying that I really shouldn’t leave my brother to his own devices, not when I’m still not sure of what exactly they did to him, I’d like to think that I’m not that kind of person.”

“Sorry?”

“The kind of person who will fuck things up for others because of supposedly good intentions, since most evidence tells me that while he’s probably never going _not_ to be fucked up in the head in some way, he’s also currently capable of taking his own damned decisions and I’m not going to interfere with that. Not to mention that since you two started getting cozy I think he actually got better, so - far from me to object as a general rule.”

“But?”

“But what?”

“There’s a _but_ in there. I can hear it all the way.”

She smirks almost in approval before nodding at him. “But after everything that went down, I’ll be damned before I don’t make sure that he’s not going to get out of this worse off than before. So, I have a question for you, even though I’m pretty sure that you can’t even conceive having bad intentions about this, if I have you pegged right, and I think I do. So, are you being serious about whatever it is that you two are doing?”

Robb is almost tempted to insult her for even implying it, but he’ll cut her some slack - considering their family history, he gets where she’s coming from. If he had had to go steal his brother back from the fucking Alliance after their father and brothers pretty much sold him off to them for _scientific experimentation,_ and after stealing him back from Roose Bolton out of everyone, he'd be suspicious as well. It’s only human that she wouldn’t trust him as far as she can throw him. .

“Very well. Not getting into the fact that I'm sure we didn't get anywhere as far as you probably think, yes, I like your brother, and yes I’m perfectly serious about this, and yes, I know what I’m getting into - I’d like to think that after you two have been on this ship for almost nine months, I’d have an idea of how he ticks. No, I don’t have a problem with the part where they fucked with his brain, and no, I’m not in the habit of taking advantage of people and I wouldn’t be on board with it if I wasn’t sure that he was, as well. Also if you ask my brother, he’ll confirm you that I haven’t been with anyone since Tywin Lannister blew up our planet while my wife was on it, and I’m not exactly looking for cheap fucks.”

“What? You were married?”

He shrugs. “Her name was Jeyne, we married when I was sixteen and the rebellion was over when I was nineteen. Didn’t exactly have much time with her, but what can I do about it. Anyway, I know that she’d have wanted me to move on, but I decided I wouldn’t make the effort if I didn’t really think it was worth it, so while I don’t think that me and him are anywhere near that stage, I wouldn’t have gone for it if I hadn’t been serious about it. Does that satisfy you?”

She stares at him for a moment before finally giving him a tight nod. “Fine. Just remember that in order to become a surgeon, I _did_ study anatomy. If you ever try to break his heart, I’ll take a great pleasure in dissecting you. Are we clear?”

“As rain,” Robb replies amiably as she stands up. She eyes the box at his side.

“You were going to bring him the leftover strawberries?”

“I was.”

She stares at him for a moment, then shakes her head almost fondly. “Well, at least for once he didn’t end up making a poor life decision.”

Then she leaves, probably headed for the medical bay, and Robb figures that it was as close as he’s ever going to get to Asha approving of the entire thing, not that he’s not glad for it. The contrary.

He grabs the box and leaves the hall as well - he walks in front of the pilot’s cabin where Jon and Ygritte are definitely not having a philosophical discussion. Then again they’re flying on the automatic pilot right now so he suppose that he won’t have to walk in on them to remind Ygritte that she should be checking the route - small mercies, the last thing he needs is seeing his brother without clothes on.

He walks quickly through the hallway and until the ladder that brings to the upper floor where the bunks are - he glances outside the window, looking at the stars on the outside and trying not to think about the fact that Winterfell isn’t out there anymore. (That’s why he named the ship after it - he doesn’t believe in hiding and he’s avoided the Alliance until now, and he’ll keep on doing it.) Then he sighs and walks up the ladder, bringing the box with. Jaime Lannister’s room and Brienne’s are both empty - good, it means they have the floor to themselves and embarrassing situations including his mechanic and the resident I’m-pretending-it’s-for-the-money-but-I’m-doing-this-because-I-don’t-like-my-family’s-policies mercenary might be avoided. He goes straight for Theon’s room and knocks on the door.

“It’s Robb,” he says as he does.

“Come in.”

Robb opens the door and locks it after getting inside - Theon is sitting on his bunk with his back against the wall and looking outside the window next to it. He has a hand fisting the sheets and the other arm around his knees, and he doesn’t turn back to look at him.

Nothing new, especially when he could have started the day without some Alliance soldier recognizing him in the planet they had landed to deliver some cargo, even if he was with them long enough to inform Jon that the middle man was planning on fucking with them after looking at him for one second.

“When the guy paid us he put some strawberries in the mix. They’re almost all gone but I saved you some.”

“Are we going to Dorne?” Theon isn’t looking at him now either, but nothing worrying for now.

“That was the plan, yes?”

“And we’re on automatic pilot?”

“Considering, well -”

“That Snow and Ygritte are attending to more interesting business than checking routes right now? I’d know that, wouldn’t I?”

Well, yeah, he would. Robb isn’t ever going to ask him how the telepathy thing works - he’s sure that Theon has no clue and Asha hasn’t either. “Yeah. I doubt they’d be up to that if we weren’t on automatic.”

“Well, the automatic’s route is shit - we passed Vaes Dothrak one hour ago, so we’re going the long way.”

Robb doesn’t ask him how he knows that kind of stuff - he probably can see a map in his head or something like that. “Probably, but no one’s in a hurry to get there anyway and going the long route won’t kill us. So, how about the strawberries?”

A moment passes, then Theon shakes his head a couple of times and turns to look at him, dark eyes meeting his, and then he groans out loud and puts his forehead on his knees.

“Let me guess, Stark, I completely ignored you all over again?”

“That’d be a correct guess, but luckily for you it takes a lot more than that to offend me. So, third time’s the charm, I guess. Strawberries?”

“My fucking luck. And yeah, thanks, I’ll have the strawberries.”

“Good, I thought you’d never ask.”

Theon raises his head from his knees just to glare at him before taking the box from Robb’s hands and opening it - it’s six strawberries or so, which was half of Robb’s share, and having twelve strawberries for a share was a miracle already.

“Wait,” he says before reaching for one. “That’s half of the ones you had.”

“Lannister was in charge of dinner tonight, do you think that he remembered that you were upstairs before starting to divide them? Then he remembered but he couldn’t be arsed to re-do it again. And I’m not even gonna ask you how you knew that.”

“Yeah, figures.” Then he closes the box and hands it back.

“What?”

“Take them, they were yours in the first place.”

“For all the old gods, I’m giving them to you out of my precious free will. Seriously, take the damn things.”

Theon sighs and doesn’t press it - he opens the box again and grabs one strawberry, bringing it to his mouth and closing his eyes as he eats it. “Shit, they’re good.”

“I know. Couldn’t have you miss out on them, right?”

Theon doesn’t answer and eats the others straight - he obviously tries to take it slow, but he doesn’t manage that quite so well. Then again he probably didn’t eat anything during the day while they were out finishing their job and making sure the Alliance soldier didn’t report to the higher levels. When he’s done, he puts the box on the ground before sighing and looking back at him.

“Thanks. Really.”

“It wasn’t the hugest effort I ever put in doing something, but you’re welcome. Listen, do you want me to go or -”

“No,” Theon interrupts him before he can finish the sentence. “Not really. Unless you want to?”

“Who said that?” Robb takes off his shoes and dark gray coat and folds it on a chair before laying down on the side of the bed facing the wall - Theon does the same a moment later.

“By the way, your sister knows. About this.”

Theon groans out loud, his head turning on the pillow so that he’s staring up at the ceiling. “I suspected it, but I try not to read her mind at least.”

“Good to know that at least you don’t do that with someone.”

“Oh, shut it, you know I can’t exactly help it. One person is more than enough effort. Did she threaten to kill you?”

“Sort of. I mean, she did, but I think she’s good with it. Or so she said.”

“For real?”

“Apparently you didn’t _make a poor life decision_ , for once.”

“Gods, she likes you? This is the end of the world as I know it. Not that I’ll be complaining about that,” he sighs before leaning to his left and turning down the light. “I don’t even know how she’s doing it.”

“Are you going to say what I think you’re about to say?”

“I threw up on her bed three days ago.”

“I think that it’s nothing in comparison to that time you were about to get burned on a pyre and she was going to get burned along with you, or do I remember wrong?”

“… All right, can’t argue with that, but that’s exactly my point? I wouldn’t want to be saddled with _me._ ”

“Maybe she thinks you’re worth it?”

“Yeah, well, she could be a lot better off if she hadn’t bothered.”

“And you’re on a self-pity trip. I don’t think she agrees and neither does anyone on this ship. Me especially.”

“Fuck, this is getting way too sentimental,” Theon mutters before turning towards him, but he’s half-grinning - he’s not even trying to pretend that he means it. “Then again I’m talking to a guy who still wears one of those fucking gray coats just so that everyone can’t ever have a doubt about where he comes from or what he thinks of Tywin Lannister, so what am I expecting?”

“Too bad for you that you like my _sentimentality_ , Greyjoy.”

“Not too bad all things considered,” Theon says against his mouth before moving forward and kissing him - Robb doesn’t wait before kissing back and moving his hand behind Theon’s neck, where threads a handful of dark hair around his fingers. His other arm goes on Theon’s waist as Theon presses closer, the kiss deepening. Robb can kind of feel him smiling against his mouth at that, and no, he’s not going back on his anytime soon. Patience if they’ll be found out sooner rather than later at this point - they had kept it under wraps also because there’s virtually zero privacy on this ship and they both didn’t want it to be gossip material when they barely even kissed twice, but they’re past that now, so Robb figures they’ll deal with it.

“So,” Robb says after the kiss breaks, his fingers drawing circles against Theon’s neck, “should I keep on being a sentimental idiot and stay the night or you want me to go back?”

“Did I throw you out of the bed until now, Stark? Doesn’t seem to me like I told you anything about you having to go back to your bunk.”

“Sounds fair. Just don’t complain about us taking the long way around, since it means we don’t have to be out of bed first thing tomorrow morning,” Robb agrees as Theon moves slightly closer, his head going to Robb’s shoulder.

“Fine, fine, you win that,” he says against Robb’s collarbone, sounding halfway passed out, and as Robb tightens his hold on Theon’s waist ever so slightly he knows that he’s one hundred per cent sure about what they’re doing.

End.


End file.
